Did you forget about us?
by LittleJinxy
Summary: Serena Tsukino was a teenage girl in love, until her boyfriend Darien broke up with her and left her brokenhearted. Her friends now try and cheer her up before she can get worse but no matter what she some how keeps meeting up with him. Will she figure out why he left her and be able to help him, or will she move on and find someone else? My first story! Please review!
1. Recovering

**This is my first story so please tell me how it is so far! I decided to do Sailor Moon because why not? Hope you enjoy it! -LittleJinxy**

My name is Serena Tsukino. I'm your average teenage girl, always having fun and breaking a few rules every now and then. Today, though, is different. I look like a hot mess, and in reality I am. My boyfriend Darien broke up with me, something about we weren't meant to be. He said he didn't love me anymore, that he didn't need me anymore and to just forget about their love. So, here I am. In my room, crying my heart out. I haven't eaten much since that day. It didn't show too much but it was becoming visible but I didn't care. I hear knocks on my door but I don't answer and just lay on my bed sniffling and wiping my tears. I get up and look in the mirror, seeing my puffy eyes, and sighed. "I should go for a walk or something...," and with that I started to get ready, putting on blue skinny jeans with a ripped knees and a simple black and purple striped shirt with black flats. I put my hair into my trademark odangos', my long blonde hair reaching about my knees. I saw my puffy eyes had gone down and I sighed before leaving my room. I was about to leave but I heard my mother's voice.

"Serena? Where are you going?" I heard her say and I looked back with a small smile.

"I'm going for a walk, 'Kay?" I said to her and she nodded, looking worried. I left out the door, my smile fading, and I walked away from my house. I passed a lot of people, saying 'hi' occasionally to others. I saw one of my favorite coffee shops' and smiled. '_Doughnuts...'_ I thought, not only did they serve coffee but other stuff. I walked into it, and took a seat by the window. Just enjoying the view and the smell of the coffee. Soon a waitress walked up to me.

"Hello miss, may I get you something?" She asked and I nodded slowly. I told what I wanted, which was just tea with a doughnut on the side. I loved sweets as a kid and still do. She left and I looked around, seeing the families and couples there made my stomach churn and I turned away to look back at the window on the side of me. Soon, the waitress was back with my order and she left again to tend to others. I took a bite of my doughnut and smiled at how delicious it was, my stomach enjoying the small food it got. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped with a small 'eek'.

"Sorry Serena, didn't mean to scare you," I looked up to see my friend Lita who was smiling.

"Oh hey Lita, it's okay, not that I could have choked or something," I said with a small laugh. "Wanna sit with me?" I say and nudged my head over to the other seat. She nodded and sat down.

"What are you doing here at this coffee shop?" She asked and I shrug a bit, taking a sip from my tea.

"It's my favorite place to get doughnuts" I say and put my bitten doughnut in the air, earning a chuckle from her. Her smile turned into a frown and she studied me for a bit before I questioned her. "Um, Lita, what are you looking at?" I ask, finishing my doughnut.

"It's just that, well, you haven't really been out lately or contacting any of the sailor scouts..." I heard her say I looked down at my hands. I felt her put her hand on my shoulder and the other to lift my chin to look up. "Serena, you know that you can tell me and the sailor scouts anything," She said and I smiled with a small nod. She let go and I sighed before telling her what happened to me and Darien, how it happened and why she hadn't been talking to anyone. When I told her how he said it, I would see her get a little annoyed and angry.

"That's pretty much what happened...I-I don't know if I can fight or be your princess anymore...What if I can't be that? What if I fail everyone?" I say, hearing my voice shaking and I curse my self for being so weak.

"Serena, no matter what you will always be our friend and we wouldn't change that for the world. Darien must have gone insane or something, but you're a great person! Don't let him get you down, and if you want I'll give him a peice of my mind!" With that said, she puts her fists together and I laugh a bit.

"Thank you Lita, you know how to really cheer me up," I say and smile. "Wanna go somewhere? To the mall maybe?" I ask her, drinking the rest of my tea. She nods and I get up, leave a tip, and we leave the small shop. We finally make it to mall and we talked all the way there. We were heading into a clothes store when I spotted Mina. I called her over and she ran up and hugged me.

"Hey Serena!" She says, smiling. I noticed she was wearing a sparkling orange dress. It had a sequence on the top, and flowed loosely towards the bottom. It reached just below her mid thigh, and it looked very pretty in it. I smiled warmly, enjoying getting together with my friends. "I'm here with Rei and Ami! While you're here, come inside! I'll get you some new dress!" I tried to talk out of it but she insisted so I just went along. Honestly, I wondered why I would need a dress but didn't question her motives. We all talked about what happened and I told them what happened between me and Darien. They were all shocked, well except for Lita who was there too.

"How could he! In the name of love, I will have to talk some sense into him!" I hear Mina say and I just shook my head. I told them I was fine and didn't want them worrying about me. They agreed not to, and I relaxed. They went into different directions to look for dresses, for some reason, and I was left with Mina.

"Hey Mina...Why are we getting dresses?" I ask, sitting on a small couch, waiting for Mina to pick out a dress for me.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! We are all going to a party this Friday, and you are coming with us," She says, still looking for a dress.

"WHAT?!" I yell loudly and stand up suddenly. I saw her flinch at my volume but she shushed me immediately.

"What do you mean 'what'? We thought you needed to go out, plus it will be fun!" She says cheerfully, leaving me only to sigh. Before I can say anything, she gives me a sad puppy face and I could only nod and agree. "Great! Now let's pick a dress for you!" She says and I smile.

"Okay," Is all I say before we start picking out dresses for me...

**Hey! Jinxy here! This is my first story, so please tell me how it is so far! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you like it so far!**


	2. Wash Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters within the anime and manga. Thank you.**

**Even if I wished that Sailor Moon was owned by me. Sorry my followers on this story, I have been busy in real life so I couldn't update. I'll try to upload more chapters more often. Thank you for being true to this story, even if it is my first one v-v. Anyway, to the story!**

"Mina, how much longer?" I asked impatiently. We're getting ready for the party, that was only 2 hours away.

"Almost...," She says and I sigh. I've been sitting here while she did my hair, picked my close to wear, and added little make up. I never really needed make up, and my mom would say I was blessed with perfect skin.

"You said that 20 minutes ago!" I whine but don't move. She finally back away and smiled.

"Done!" I get up and go to my body sized mirror. I gasped at the sight.

She had put me in a light pink, almost white, dress that reached a little below mid-thigh. It had gold lining at the edge of it, and it was strapless. Hugging my figure at my waist, it flowed a bit at the bottom. It was cute. She kept my hair in my usual style but curled the edges more and fixed up my bangs. She put a rose on one of my odangos'. It's tips were red and turned white as it went into the center. I smiled a bit. She let me wear her white small heels. For the make up, she just put some pink lipstick, a bit of blush, and some mascara. I turned towards her, and hugged her.

"Thank you!"

"And you were complaining about me hurrying up! It would have never came out this good if I did," She smiled and I playfully glared at her. I sat down on my bed, and watched as she started to get herself ready.

"Serena, does this make me look fat?" I look back from my phone at Mina.

"What?"

"Does it make me look fat?" She asked, turning a bit to show me the beautiful dress she had on. I groaned a bit and she glared at me."Serena, this is serious!" I smiled.

"No, you look great in it Mina," I say and she smiles. That was like 5th time she asked me the same question since we were waiting. It was only 30 minutes till the party when she finished, so it was probably time to leave. I got up, smoothing my dress out, and smiling. "Come on, you're taking me to that party,"I say and we leave out my room. I didn't really want to go, but I felt like I needed it. Walking out the door and into her car. She sat in the front seat and I sat in the passenger. She started it up and we left

We made it to the party, and immediately saw the rest of the group heading inside. I smiled and we got out from the car. We went inside and Mina went to the dance floor. I shook my head, smiling, and went to find the rest.

"Lita! Don't say that!" I hear Amy say and I walk over to the voices.

"Oh Amy-" She stops when she sees me and smiles. "Hey Serena!" She hugs me, as well as Amy.

"Serena, you look great!" Amy says and I smile happily. I nod, and I take a good look at them.

"Wow, you guys look great yourselves!" I compliment them, meaning every word. Amy blushes and Lita and I can't help but laugh a bit.

"Serena!" I look back to see Rei and I wave. She walks up to me and smiles a bright smile. She didn't need to dress up to look beautiful, and I envied her a little. I wish I could be as beautiful without trying.

"Hey Rei," I greet and we hug. It seemed weird that she hugged back, as she wasn't one to do so. At least not with me.

"Come on! Let's go get something to drink!" And with that she dragged me over to the drinks. I could only laugh. "What do you want?" I look around and frown. I didn't want any alcohol. God only knows what happened last time. My face cracked a smile at the fuzzy memory. Her friends had told her what happened after I asked. I grabbed some punch and Rei does the same. I knew she wouldn't drink, it wasn't really in her nature.

We started to talk and laugh about what had happened lately. Mina came by, hair a little crazy and she looked like she partied hard yet she looked as great as ever. Suddenly I heard a certain voice coming into the room. I instantly knew who it was and I so didn't want to be here.

Darien.

**Sorry it took forever my friends! I'll try my best to update quicker! I swear! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, there will be more to come! Review please! It gives me encouragement to write more!**

**-Jinxy**


End file.
